1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an oil supplying assembly for a transmission of a vehicle which may supply oil to a clutch and a pulley of a transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a transmission for a vehicle may be divided into a manual transmission, a continuously variable transmission (CVT) which supplements drawbacks of the automatic transmission and the manual transmission.
The continuously variable transmission, changeable shift ratio continuously, may realize high performance using optimal performance of an engine, may reduce fuel consumption especially in clogged road such as in downtown, and may reduce shift shock.
The continuously variable transmission usually includes a belt and a pulley as a belt type transmission, and the continuously variable transmission further includes a clutch apparatus receiving power of and engine, a convert apparatus for changing forward and rearward, and a belt pulley apparatus for realizing continuous shift.
And the continuously variable transmission is provided with an oil supply oil path for supplying oil as lubricant to a clutch and a pulley.
In a conventional art, oil paths of the continuously variable transmission includes a first member for supplying to the clutch and a second member for supplying the oil to pulley, and each constitute element is assembled for constituting the oil path.
Since the separated first member and the second member for supplying the oil to the clutch and the pulley of the continuously variable transmission are assembled to manufacturing the oil path in the conventional art, so a number of the elements are overfull, and manufacturing cost is relatively high, and assemble quality is deteriorated.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.